Voyelle
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Reo adalah titisan Glen Baskerville, Vincent pemegang kontrak illegal dengan dua chain dalam tubuhnya, Eliot... mati... / Author gak pande bikin sum mnding baca sendiri XD


Title : Voyelle

Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic

Pair : Reo ( Baskerville ) X Eliot Nightray

Genre : Angst

saya menangis membaca Pandora Hearts 15 T_T Eliot… hiks… #plak!

Don't like? Don't read :P

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu… Reo dibawa pergi oleh Vincent Nightray. Vincent menjelaskan perihal kejadian yang Reo sendiri tak mengetahuinya, Reo adalah titisan Glen Baskerville dengan kata lain Reo adalah bangsawan Baskerville dan hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi Reo adalah… Vincent pemegang kontrak illegal dengan Demios, Ratu pemenggal kepala. Pangeran Nightray, memanfaatkan Reo dan Eliot, putranya sendiri untuk mengembalikan nama Nightray menjadi salah satu dari lima bangsawan besar. Ayah Eliot yang juga merupakan ayah angkat Vincent bekerja sama dengan Isla Yura, tetapi Vincent yang mengetahui betapa bodohnya rencana ayah angkatnya itu memenggal kepala ayah angkatnya sendiri tak hanya karena rencanya yang gegabah tetapi juga karena ayah angkatnya menjelek-jelekkan nama Eliot.

Mata yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang mengambang di kegelapan pekat tak berujung, meperlihatkan dunia yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, kegelapan yang hendak menelan semuanya. Mata Reo pertama kali diperlihatkan didepan Eliot, memandang mata Eliot seolah menghipnotis pemuda itu. Eliot menerima Reo sebagai pelayannya, namun, sebenarnya Eliot menerima Reo sebagai sahabatnya. Eliot yang terpukul mengetahui bahwa yang membunuh kakak-kakaknya adalah dia, tak ingin mengakui keberadaan chainnya, Humpty Dumpty membuatnya bunuh diri secara terang-terangan.

Didepan tubuh Eliot yang tergeletak bersimbah darah, Reo… menangis dan berteriak seolah dihantui rasa bersalah, ya, memang dialah yang bersalah… atau lebih tepatnya.. Glen yang memengaruhinya. Oz yang berada tepat memandang mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang saja, tak berkutik, menangis, berteriak, ataupun kehilangan kendali seperti Reo. Setelah Reo dibawa anggota Pandora, Vincent yang masih berada dikediaman Isla Yura. Mengatakan bahwa…

" Aku menyukaimu.. Eliot… kau berbeda dari saudara-saudara yang lain, karena ada dirimu Gil bisa tertawa…"

"…." Eliot berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Vincent mendekat.

" Ma... af… Reo… "

" Baiklah, aku mengerti akan kusampaikan… "

Vincent adalah pemegang kontrak illegal, selain Yamane ia juga mempunyai Demios yang telah memenggal kepala Fred dan pamannya, ditambah dengan ayah angkatnya. Tetapi, Vincent melakukan itu karena ia berusaha melindungi Gil dan Eliot. Vincent benci keberadaannya karena hanya akan membuat Gil semakin tersiksa. Maka dari itu, ia meminta Reo untuk mendapatkan Abbys dan melenyapkan dirinya dari dunia ini, agar Gil tetap berada didalam cahaya yang menyilaukan.

" Maaf…. Reo… "

" …. "

" Itulah pesan terakhir dari Eliot untukmu, Reo… "

" Kenapa! Padahal dia yang mati, bukankah ini konyol? " Reo tak kuat membendung air matanya. Terakhir kali ia bersama dengan Eliot… yang sejujurnya telah mati sebelum kejadian ini terjadi.

.

Kini Reo telah berubah, berubah tatanan rambut dan gaya bicara. Tapi, walau begitu ia masih mengingat Eliot. Orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Senyuman Eliot, suara Eliot, harum tubuh Eliot, sentuhan hangat Eliot, canda dan tawa mereka masih melekat diingatan Reo. Kalau bisa Reo ingin sekali mengubah waktu, mengembalikan semua dosa yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa, dosa karena membuat Eliot menjadi pemegang kontrak illegal, dosa karena ia dilahirkan sebagai keturunan Baskerville yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tapi, sekarang.. apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya berjuang untuk mendapatkan Abbys.

Reo sedang bersantai disebuah ruangan, membaca buku seperti biasa, tapi kali ini tak ada Eliot disampingnya.

" …. "

' Hei, Reo kau sedang apa disini? '

"… Eliot! " Reo menutup bukunya dan mencari-cari suara yang tak asing bagi telinganya, suara Eliot.

Ting…

Perlahan-lahan terdengar suara piano yang memainkan lagu… Statice, lagu yang diberikan Eliot untuk Reo. Reo kembali mencari-cari suara piano itu, berharap yang ditemukannya adalah… dia, dia… Eliot. Reo berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari kesetiap ruangan di mansion ini.

" Eliot! Eliot! Eliot! "

' Reo… '

" Eliot! " Air mata Reo kembali menetes. Berlari mencari orang yang sangat berharga baginya, Eliot.

Brakk!

Reo membanting sebuah pintu dan menemukan piano berwarna hitam kelam. Reo mendekati piano itu dan duduk dibangku sembari membuka piano itu. Jari jemarinya menekan tuts, terdengar suara harmonis, Statice, lagu ciptaan Eliot.

" Eliot… Eliot… " Reo memainkan sebuah lagu yang ia berikan untuk Eliot, Lacie. Lacie adalah lagu ciptaan Glen, tak dipungkiri lagi Reo memang titisan Glen.

Sebuah bayangan duduk disamping Reo, ikut memainkan lagu bersama Reo. Perlahan Reo tersenyum dengan meneteskan air mata. Bayangan Eliot, berada disampingnya.

" Eliot… "

' Hei, kau jelek sekali lho kalau menangis! Kau ini kan laki-laki! '

" Minta kuhajar ya? "

' Hahahah.. ampun, Reo… '

" Ya, Eliot? "

' Maaf…. '

" Untuk apa? "

' Aku… meninggalkanmu sendirian… '

" Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu… gara-gara aku yang ceroboh kau jadi… Eliot.. aku… "

' Reo…. '

" Aku… aku merindukanmu… " Reo berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi, akhirnya keluar juga. Reo berusaha memeluk bayangan Eliot, mustahil ia bisa memeluknya. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha.

' Reo… hei, kau sungguh jelek… menangis.. tak pantas lelaki menangis…'

" … Cih… kalau kau benar-benar ada disini akan kupukul kau! "

"…. "

Bayangan Eliot yang tersenyum, Bayangan itu mulai mendekap tubuh Reo, walau tak bisa, tapi, keduanya seolah benar-benar merasakan kehangatan. Eliot membisikkan sesuatu, setelah itu… Reo tak sadarkan diri.

Reo terbangun, waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia sudah berada di kasurnya dan sudah berganti pakaian. Gelap… biasanya disisinya ada Eliot. Tapi, terlalu sepi bagi Reo yang sejujurnya menyukai ketenangan. Reo mengambil sebuah buku, sudah usang… dan terlihat hamper terbakar… itu adalah partitur lagu Eliot. Dipeluknya partitur itu.

" Eliot… kau tetap berada disampingku… "

' Ya… Reo… '

Kembali bayangan Eliot terlihat. Mungkin ini hanya fantasi dari Reo atau mungkin memang benar Eliot berada disisinya. Lengan itu mendekap tubuh Reo, Reo memandangi wajah Eliot yang tersenyum.. perlahan-lahan… wajah Reo mendekati wajah Eliot, dan.. sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Eliot.

Tes… Tes…

Reo menangis dipelukan Eliot yang kini tak mungkin digapainya lagi.

" Sampai kapanpun.. Eliot, aku adalah pelayanmu… bukan Baskerville, aku… mencintaimu Eliot… "

.

V: My Lord, Reo.. kau mencintai adikku ya…

G : Vincent! Apa yang kau perbuat hah?

O : Eliot… mati…

A : Daging!

Isla : Padahal aku ingin berganti pakaian sebanyak 5 kali T^T

XB : Hhh… aku tidur lagi.. ==

Eida : Tuan Vincent~~~

S : Alice-chan~ disini ada daging~

Author : woi! Penuh! ==a lagian ini FF KHUSUS untuk my prince Eliot dan my cute prince Reo DX

O : Jadi… apakah aku juga pangeranmu? ^^

Author : Iya~! My kakkoi prince~~~~ *peluk Oz* #digampar Alice

Ok,ok… owari deh.. == saya udah berlumuran darah… jaa~~~

Review yak~


End file.
